Sad Valentine
by Tetsuwan Penguin
Summary: On the anniversary of his 'mothers' death, Astro is reunited with a long lost friend from his past who helps him overcome his grief.


**Astro** sat rigidly in the chair staring at the wall while Reno had his head practically buried inside of his chest cavity. "There!", he announced laughing, "I've finished with the fine tuning, you're good to go for at least another 100,000 miles!"

Suddenly a voice sounded from behind them, "Happy Valentines day, Atomu!"

Astro suddenly broke out of the trance that he'd been in and quickly rotated his head. "Niki?" he stammered.

"Surprise!", the girl robot laughed. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes!, Of course", Astro quavered, with a little bit of shock in his voice. "But, how …."

Reno detached the last of the probe wires from inside of Astro, and gently closed the door to his chest cavity. "I guess I should have told you," he said with a little smug guilt in his voice. "Hakase and I found the pile of parts that were in storage after he had to quickly disassemble Niki to deactivate the bomb. Ochanomizu told me he wasn't able to repair her, but he couldn't just throw away the remains. I discovered that her computer core was still viable, and I searched laboratory section 7 for suitable parts to attempt to rebuild her. As you can see, Hakase and I were finally able to reconstruct Niki."

"I woke up yesterday," Niki smiled, "and Ochanomizu Hakase told me my first word was your name." She leaned over and planted a kiss on Astro's cheek, which caused the boy robot to blush a deep crimson color. "I missed you," Astro said with a shake in his voice, as he almost fell over getting up from the chair, his arms encircling Niki in a hug.

At that moment Professor Ochanomizu entered the lab. "Looks like I got here just in time," he laughed. "I hope our little surprise will take the edge off of the the date," he said, instantly regretting his mistake. "Opps", he muttered.

Astro released Niki from his hug and turned around to face the wall where he had fixated his gaze just before Niki had entered the lab. His eyes fell upon the calendar, and he sighed.

"What's the matter?", Niki asked with concern.

"Nothing," Astro voiced.

Reno grabbed the girl robot by her shoulder and pulled her aside. "Astro always feels a little down on this date," he whispered to her, "it's the anniversary of his mothers death."

"His mother?", Niki asked.

"Astro was built in the image of Tenma Sensai's son Tobio," the Professor explained. "Astro has many of the boy's engrams and memories imprinted in his electronic brain. Hoshie Tenma died six years ago today, and Astro mourns her passing like a human child would. It seems to come to the surface every year on this date."

"Oh dear!", Niki sighed. "Atomu!," she called out, "you can lean on my shoulder if it will help!"

Niki pulled Astro toward her, and held him tightly against her breast. Astro's check lay against her shoulder, tears dripping from his eyes.

"Did you miss me as much as you do your mother?" Niki asked.

"It's different," Astro spoke softly. "I only knew Hoshie as Atomu for a few weeks, but Tenma Sensai gave me Tobios memories of her. I think I miss Hoshie through Tobio, not as Atomu. Hakase tells me I don't really have true human emotions, only a kokoro simulation. But, I know I did form a real bond with you when we first met, and watching Hakase tear you apart to deactivate the bomb was the worst thing I ever had to live though. I think that was even more stressful for me than watching my mother pass though my fingers. You know, I tried to save her, I operated on her with Black Jack Sensei. I was his hands because his were not accurate enough."

"Do you want to go someplace and be alone with your feelings for awhile," Niki asked. "Maybe that would help."

"No, at least not by myself," Atom smiled, running his hand though Nikis hair. "Maybe you would come with me?"

"Yes, of course," she nodded.

Astro opened the laboratory window and held Niki tightly against him. His leg jet engines slowly carried the two of them through the open window, skyward. Closing the window, Reno watched as the two robots disappeared into the darkening sky.

"I think I know where he's going," Reno said, turning towards the professor.

"So do I," Ochanomizu agreed.

**Reno **and the Professor stood a good distance bank from the river's edge and watched as the mourners folded paper into small boats, or swans. Into each vessel was placed a small lit candle before being set adrift into the flowing current. Astro and Niki had just finished their float, and had set it into the stream.

"I think he'll be OK now," Ochanomize sighed. "Let's leave before they spot us."

"I think that's a good idea, Hakase.", the boy agreed.

As they walked away from the river bank, Reno took a quick look behind and and saw Astro and Niki leaving the water, hand in hand. He was sure that there was a happy smile on his friends face, and that Niki was just the medicine he needed to cure his grief.

"You know, Hakase," Reno said. "I think Valentines day won't be such a bad day for Astro anymore."


End file.
